Depende de ustedes
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: Laxus solo la miró fijamente, para luego sonreír. Suspiró y volvió a ver a los muchachos de abajo. Tenía razón en que si ese era un gremio ruidoso, era un gremio con mucho espíritu, tanto de aventura como de pasión por la magia. Y mantenerlos unidos a todos, ese sería su trabajo. Mal summary :3 One-shot


**Depende de ustedes**

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Era un día _normal _en Fairy Tail. Natsu y Gray peleando, mientras que Juvia observaba a Gray tras un pilar. A lo mejor a la pelea se les unían Gajeel y Elfman. Macao y Wakaba admirando a Cana mientras bebía. Lucy hablando con Wendy y Charle mientras Happy comía un pescado y Lily quien bebía un vaso de kiwi. Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas. Alsack y Biska jugando con Asuka. Jet y Droy admirando a Levy mientras leía un libro y disimuladamente veía a Gajeel pelear. Pues, sí. Este era un día normal en Fairy Tail.

Todos ellos estaban siendo observados desde el segundo piso. Laxus los miraba con cierto fastidio.

—¿Es que no pueden estar callados un momento? — preguntó al aire.

—Deberías relajarte un poco — dijo alguien detrás de él —. Así es el gremio después de todo.

Laxus se sorprendió al ver a Mira en el segundo piso y no en la barra como de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo desviando la mirada — ¿No deberías estar alla abajo vigilando que no se maten?

Mira soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ese ya es trabajo de Erza — dijo sentándose a su lado —, además, todos no merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando ¿No?

Laxus solo chasqueó la lengua como respuesta. Mira solo sonrió. Era normal ver a Laxus con ese carácter.

—Ellos... — dijo llamando la atención del Dreyar —... no han cambiado nada, no desde que entre aquí.

Mira se estaba poniendo nostálgica.

—La primera vez que entre por esa puerta, pensé que... — dijo.

—¿Era un gremio muy ruidoso? — dijo Laxus interrumpiéndola.

Ella solo asintió.

—Cuando llegué aquí con Elfman y Lisanna, ambos eran tan diferentes a como son ahora — dijo recordando el pasado.

Laxus puso atención a aquellas palabras.

—Elfman era tan tranquilo que lo mataba una mosca — dijo —, pero ahora es todo un _hombre._

—Sí... — dijo Laxus ubicando a Elfman en el piso de abajo.

—Y Lisanna... — dijo volviendo a llamar la atención del Dragon Slayer —... ella era tan obediente y ahora...

Mira se quedó en silencio.

—Hace ya tres meses que se fue a Saber ¿No? — dijo Laxus mirando el techo.

—Sí... — respondió —...al parecer le dolía mucho ver a Natsu y a Lucy juntos.

—Pero huir de los problemas tampoco está bien — dijo Laxus.

—Sí, pero ella ya no es una niña — dijo Mira sonriendo tristemente —. Ella puede hacer de su vida lo que le plazca.

Laxus la miró fijamente.

—Ya veo... — dijo entendiendo el problema.

—La verdad es que... — dijo la albina mirando el piso de abajo —... no quisiera que ninguno de ellos dejase el gremio por un problema como ese.

—Yo tampoco — dijo Laxus llamando la atención de la ojiazul —. En cierto modo... todos estos idiotas le dan espíritu al gremio.

Mira sonrió.

—Tienes razón — dijo — ¿Cómo... podríamos mantenerlos unidos?

—Eso ya depende de ustedes — dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es un problema, que solo ustedes deberán solucionar — dijo el maestro.

—¿En serio viejo? — dijo Laxus — ¿Por qué nos dejarías una tarea así de importante?

Makrov pasó al lado de ambos y dirigió la vista hacia abajo.

—Mañana... — dijo llamando la atención de ambos magos —... estaré listo para dejar el puesto de maestro.

El decir esto exaltó a ambos.

—Por lo que... — dijo nuevamente —... espero tú estés listo para una responsabilidad como esa.

Laxus se quedó callado, y Mira solo pudo ver al maestro con confusión.

—Es por eso que digo... que esa tarea tan importante depende de ustedes — dijo retirándose.

Dejó a un confundido Laxus y a una Mira preocupada.

Esta entendió lo que sucedía, por lo cual suspiró con aprobación.

—Creo que tiene razón — dijo llamando la atención del Dreyar menor.

Él la miró más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

—Tú... serás un buen Maestro, Laxus — dijo sonriendo.

Laxus solo la miró fijamente, para luego sonreír. Suspiró y volvió a ver a los muchachos de abajo. Tenía razón en que si ese era un gremio ruidoso, era un gremio con mucho espíritu, tanto de aventura como de aventura como de pasión por la magia. Y mantenerlos unidos a todos, ese sería su trabajo.


End file.
